ARC-96-5893
"My aim is to heal never to harm." ARC-96-5893 or "Box" was an Advanced Recon Commando (ARC) Clone Trooper Medic serving under the banner of the Grand Army of the Republic as part of Purple Squad. He was known as one of the Galaxy's best Clone medics, a fact from which he became famous among his clone companions. His Father His father was ARC-8448 "Costin Jr"''. He made part of the Second Battle of Maridun and the Battle of Rectus IV. He lost his Grandfather in the battle of Maridun, CL-4444 "Costin" That was his father''. He and his fellow friends: Fives, Thiessen, Tank, Rex Jr, Dogma and Boil was surviving the battles. Box is a very kind and quiet clone, not like the other ones, but when it's serious, then his tougher then everyone!! We will see more of him and his skills as Medic. Box also participated in the Second battle of Devaron were he was fighting along with Gree in his cruiser before they landed and started shooting droids. During the battle ARC-8448 "Costin Jr." was killed by a lightsaber and he revived him with a thing called the "Box" a liquid that can bring death to life. During the battle of Devaron Gree was also killed by a lightsaber and Box only had one "Box" to save someones life with Gree woke up hours later and said that he had a blood pack that exploded too soon. Box was equipped with a DC-15 blaster and a medical pack all clone medics were given in battles. Box was a quite clone who sometimes shared jokes with his team. Box was also highly respected among his clone brothers he was known for his respect of injured brethren. CL-4444 or "Costin" taught him how too treat injured clones who couldn't be moved without causing further injury to them. CL-4444 "Costin" was also Box's role model and he looked up too him with pride and respect. Training on Kamino Like all clones, Box was born,bred and trained on the planet of Kamino. Box used a DC-15 blaster carbine, rifle and grenades. Box was also trained to be a medic, which for that he was trained by the elite ARC troopers and the highly paid bounty hunters. "This kids could be a great medic. Better then Kix even. Make sure he is promoted." Box was trained as a medic and was trained in all uses of combat. After he finished his training he joined clone group Purple Squad along with his father and grandfather. Burned doing his duty When Box was on Tatoonie for a routine spice run, he ran into Death Watch. "Oh no. Not today.." said Box out loud by accident.. "Look sir. A clone!" then a monstrous laugh from Jace Illcom.. "Ha its only the medic! Ha lets see how he can defend himself without his team.." Jace brought his arm up to show a flame launcher and sprayed it at Box. Box didn't move quickly enough and got burnt through his helmet and it scarred him for life. "Ah.." he screamed as he was clutching his eye he opened fire on the Clan and killed three men before Jace started to attack him. "You may have burned my face, but I never give up, you will now know that.." Box then got up and ran back to his ship and then contacted ARC-5688 who said "Quinn speaking.. Wow dude what happened??" "Burned by Illcom. I'm fine. But I will never do that again. At least not without a battalion backing me up.""Damn right Son." Box had to replace his helmet and then was scared on the right half of his face. Second battle of Maridun After Devaron Box was awarded a medal for going above and behind his call of duty and was promoted to Clone Medic Captain by ARC-1004 "Gree". Box was a hero in the battle of Devaron for saving his father from death and Gree as well also received medical treatment and was taken back to his cruiser. When his grandfather CL-4444 "Costin" died during the second battle of Maridun Box was sad that his mentor and role model he looked up too died, Box was also in the crash but received no serious injuries after ARC-21-0408 "Echo" found his body and then Costins Box woke up and asked what happened Echo responded with "I'm not sure how to put this but Costin...Costin...Costins dead" this hit Box hard but not as much as it hit ARC-8448 "Costin Jr.". Death On Teth At the Battle of Teth, Box arrived late because he was talking to Kix a Medic in the 501st Legion who knew what he had to do. Box landed and faced off with Count Dooku, but it didn't end well. Box was then stabbed and killed by Dooku's saber. Jr was now destroyed. All he had left was Purple Squad (Later Golden Squad). They then buried Box's body on Teth and they went back to Kamino to help Jr, deal with the loss of his son, it was very difficult for him and for many others in the squad, that worked with him closely. pkp1.png|Here is Box with Phase I Armor Category:Clones